Thanatos
by Resident Fruit Knife
Summary: She was an experiment of the kingdom, a mere machine made to fight. Then how was it that just a smile from the Prince of that same kingdom moved her enough to protect him?
1. Beginning

**All the world's a stage – William Shakespeare**

_**==========Start===========**_

Screams filled the air, fire lighting several parts of the city. Innocent civilians were running for their lives, the slower cut down by soldiers who were told to have no mercy whatsoever. Unbeknownst to most of them, above, on the building's edge, was a shadow of a figure, a girl to be more specific.

Her long coat billowed around her as her fingers curled into a fist. "They're merely puppets by the damned Tenebrae," she muttered, shaking her head. "None of them have any idea of what they're actually doing."

Scowling, she stared up into the moonless sky. "What have you done Etro?" she asked to the Goddess of Death herself, as if challenging her. "Have you finally given up on this hopeless world? Have you?" Her words held a hint of anger as she gritted her teeth.

"As I thought. Even you have finally given up." She took a step back, examining her situation around her. Soldiers were scattered here and there, fire lighting other parts of the city. **They **would soon be here enough, to take what was embedded on her hand. They were welcome to it, but her brain would not allow it, though her heart yearned for liberation of the damned crystal. Noting that the soldiers coming up behind her, she closed her eyes, a small frown tugging at her lips. It did not please her at all to kill, but it was her function.

She had to do it.

Turning around, she held up her gloved hand now glowing bright blue, the other shoved in her pocket. "So you bastards have come haven't you?" she called out to the soldiers who lifted their guns to the threat in front of them. "Army dogs," she spat out bitterly, eyes narrowed with anger.

The men paused as her hand glowed even brighter. She winced, every breath echoing louder in her skull as she held out her hand in front of her. The light intensified for a second, and then faded away into a blade, the point sharpened to the point enough to cut through bone.

She lifted the blade and snarled threateningly. "Alright then, you want my crystal? Try and take it then!" With a leap through the air, she landed in their midst, causing the men to start to panic. She let a smirk curl around her mouth as she laughed aloud.

"One jump and you idiots are panicking!" she yelled, swinging the blade. The blade flashed as it ran through one man, only to curve, reaching for its next victim. With a loud shout, she lifted her blade, swinging it in a wide circle.

Allowing the momentum to carry her through the crowd, she slashed through the soldiers in her way while laughing all the same. "I may be just a machine, but I'm going to have fun while doing my job!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

The crystal glowed brightly from within her gloved hand as she brought her hand back. "Damned bugs, disappear!" A blue flash and the soldiers were dead, leaving the girl alone in the carnage she had created. Shaking her sword clean, she scowled, staring again at the sky.

"You caused this war Etro," she accused, holding her arms to the sky. "I'm just playing my part."

Noctis Caelum looked into the sky, blue eyes wide with surprise. "What?" he muttered while watching his glove glow blue. "The crystal's reacting…" With a leap, he ran through the crowds of soldiers, slashing through as he went.

His friend's, Rideo, eyes widened, his blond hair whipping so quickly that he almost ate it. "Hey, HEY NOCT! Where the hell are you going?" Noctis turned around, waving his gloved hand that was glowing blue. Rideo seemed to understand this obscure message and nodded back at the Prince, turning his attention back to the soldiers who were coming even more then before.

Lacertus rubbed his eyes, grinning at the blonde-haired person as Rideo shot a glance at him. "What is it?" he asked as the man chuckled while rubbing his scar across his eye.

"You actually understood what Noct was saying?" he said while Rideo shrugged. "He was waving the glove with the crystal in it. I figured it had to do that."

Noctis paced himself as the blue glow grew brighter. He had thought that he and Stella were the only ones who had such a crystal, no, the power to see the light. To think that there was another was a surprise even to him.

He wondered what the person had to go through in order to receive a power such as that. Recalling his trial, he suppressed a shiver, focusing to go forward. He stopped at a building side, glancing side to side, wondering where to go.

Lifting his hand into the air, he noticed the crystal glowing brighter towards the top and sighed softly before allowing his crystal's power to run through his legs. Disappearing from view, he almost flew up the building side, stopping only when he finally got to the top.

When his feet finally touched the building roof, he stared at the scene in front of him.

There before him was a girl almost soaked in blood, but not her own, her own gloved hand covering a bright blue glow surrounding it. A blade was in that hand as she turned around, gray eyes looking straight at him.

A long moment of silence, then Noctis finally spoke, his eyes never leaving the girl, the girl's eyes watching his every move as well.

"Who are you?"

The girl stayed silent for a moment before regarding him with a cool gaze. "Aella," she said while Noctis gave a slight nod in her direction.

"Noctis Caelum."


	2. Silk Canopy

**Alright, my second chapter is now out! I hope Aella isn't as Mary-sue as before…please tell me if she is so I can continue to work on her! **

**Oh right, thanks to Anime for inspiring me to do this story. This chapter was kind of hard but it's fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish though. **

_**

* * *

**_

**The ideal man bears the ACCIDENTS of life with dignity and grace, making the best of circumstances. - Aristotle **

Silence reigned throughout the cityscape as Noctis took a step closer. Aella seemed to be in deep thought, as she looked up, staring at him. "Caelum…is it?" she asked as Noctis nodded. "I see. So you're the prince of this country?" she asked again as Noctis's eyes widened slightly.

Seeing his look, Aella laughed cruelly, letting her sword disappear. "Caelum, are you blind? You're the next heir to the throne, of course everyone would know who you are," she said, waving her hand towards the castle near by. "After all, the citizens need to know who is doing nothing for them."

He bristled at the jabbed comment at him as Aella stared towards the sky. "The kingdom is falling to its ruin. This is the second attack done by Tenebrae and even after the peace treaty had been signed." Aella sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets.

A short silence as Noctis contemplated on such an idea. His kingdom, the holder of the last crystal.

He was the unofficial ruler of the land but his uncle had protested that the boy was too young. He was now a Prince with respect, but no power, for that same uncle had whittled away his power little by little.

_Even so_, he thought, _even so, I'll do what it takes to stop this war for the crystal. _

He noticed Aella readying herself to speak and took a step forward. "They are being protected," he cut in as Aella glanced at him, eyes narrowing slowly. "Despite what my uncle might do, they are being protected."

"By who?" she challenged. He paused before shaking his head. "Well?" Her voice held a hint of triumph as he sent her a glare.

"Noct! We finished cleaning up those bastards!"

Well speak of the devil.

Rideo entered through the building door that led to the rooftop with Noctis's other two companions coming right after him. Rideo paused, eyes widening slightly at the scene. "…Did we interrupt anything?" he asked somewhat awkwardly as Noctis smiled slightly at his friend.

"No, actually, you came at the right time." Aella glanced in their direction, eyes scanning for some kind of threat. She couldn't sense anything but there was something…something about Noctis…something about his companions that she could not figure out.

That and her crystal kept shining, telling her there was something about the Prince that she did not know.

She stumbled backwards at that moment, a blinding wave of pain hitting her side. Her eyes widened, clutching where it hurt as she lifted her hand, now trembling, in front of her face. Blood, her_** own**_ blood, had dyed her hand red, causing a little shriek of horror.

Why hadn't she noticed before? It must have been when a solider had jabbed at her with a blade and she didn't dodge in time.

No, No that was not true.

She couldn't have gotten hurt, she couldn't have, there was no way, she was supposed to be perfect, she had to be! How, how was it even possible?

There was no way!

Nevertheless, it was true, blood was leaking out of her side, she was wounded and she couldn't believe it.

Her master wasn't lying when he said that she was not perfect.

The four men turned around as the girl fell to her knees, eyes now round with pain and shock.

With a scream, she landed on her backside, startling the boy and his friends. Noctis hurried up to the girl, placing his hand where she was holding tightly. He bent down to examine the wound only for her to shove him away, scrambling to get to her feet.

"Get away!" she screamed at him, gray eyes now filled with anger. "I said get the hell away!" she repeated when Noctis tried to see the wound. Her eyes were wide as she hugged the wound closer to her.

He, by now, was getting considerably angry with the girl and lifted his sword, bashing her hard on the head and with no remorse.

Aella froze, falling to the ground face first. "Noct, what did you do?" Lacertus asked, staring at the Prince as Noctis sighed exasperatedly. "You saw what she did," he pointed out while letting his sword disappear. "There was no other way I could examine the wound without her stabbing me, or something of the sort."

"Why are you helping her?" Rideo wanted to know as Noctis stared at her for a few moments before sighing softly, shaking his head. "She has a fragment of the Crystal embedded into her skin. There's something that I wanted to ask her…but she went crazy…"

"Yeah but still, Noct, you _KNOCKED_ her out," Lacertus said, gesticulating, while Noctis motioned for Rideo to help him support Aella.

"If that was a pun at my name," he began, eyes narrowing, before Lacertus laughed, rapidly taking two steps back. "No, no, Noct, it wasn't, don't get the wrong idea now."

Rideo hid a snicker while another man with glasses, Atrer, sighed, shaking his head. "Noctis, do you want me to bring out the car?" he asked to the Prince who still had a scowl on his face. Noctis turned and nodded to the man.

"Let's go," he said while Rideo supported the girl from the other side.

A short drive later, Noctis and Rideo helped the girl onto a bed while Rideo stared at the girl. "Why do you think she went crazy like that?" he wondered as Noctis shook his head, also wondering the same thing. Pulling off his glove, his fingers brushed against the wound lightly.

The girl cringed even so, curling into a ball, spilling a little more blood onto the sheets. Rideo took one step towards the door, face turning a slight shade of green. "Um, Noct, I'm going to be outside the door. J-Just yell if you need me."

The boy darted out the door as Noctis closed his eyes, shaking his head. Turning his attention back to the girl, he slowly pried her apart from her fetal position, mentally noting to get a servant to change the bedcovers later.

The wound itself was not as deep as she had made it out to be. From what he saw, he thought that her waist had been cleaved into two.

Moving to the other side of the bed, Noctis pressed his fingers lightly against the wound, allowing the Crystal's power to flow through. Muttering a spell under his breath, the blue magic flowed through and wrapped around her waist, effectively healing the slash.

Pulling his glove back on, he sat back in a seat.

Now, all he had to do was wait for the girl to wake up now. He wondered though, how long, _that_, would take.

He nodded off slowly while the occupant on the bed slowly stirred.

Aella winced as she sat up, staring at the ceiling. Her wound…

She glanced down as her eyes widened. It was healing. Glancing up again, her eyes widened even more.

Why was there a silk canopy above her?


	3. Explanations

**Yay. I'm finally done with this. Sorry for the wait people who read this~ **

**Thanks to my awesome beta reader who did this last minute. You're awesome and deserve cyber cookies. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus or any of the characters besides my OCs like Aella. **

**

* * *

I fear explanations explanatory of things explained. - Abraham Lincoln **

* * *

She reached up to rub her eyes, just to make sure the drapes were not a figment of her imagination. When they stubbornly remained in her vision, she allowed her hands to fall back onto the bed. Wait, a bed? Just where was she?

Aella pushed off the covers and cautiously moved off the bed as soon as a light breeze caressed her face. She hobbled towards the window it blew in through, hoping to at least get a general idea of her current location.

She was quite surprised when, upon pushing the curtains aside, her gaze landed on a group of guards that were patrolling the royal castle. Stop right there; the _royal castle_? Staring at the building, she closed the curtain, taking a step backwards.

She released a shaky breath as she closed her eyes, trying to recall everything that had happened. When the memories flooded back to her, she clenched her hands into fists, unable to believe that she'd shown such weaknesses in front of the men – especially Noctis Caelum, who had the nerve to knock her out during her time of... what would it be? Need? Insecurity?

Her wound as well, it wasn't healing like a normal wound. She frowned, hugging her chest. So it was true after all.

Aella shook her head, ridding herself of such trivial thoughts before turning around, already planning her escape. It was then that the dark figure she'd failed to notice upon waking up stirred. She released a startled cry and stepped back, biting back a curse when the wall stopped her retreat. Her hand flew up to summon her blade, preparing to defend herself if need be, but nearly dropped upon seeing the dark haired prince she'd thought about mere moments ago.

"…Caelum?" she called, albeit uncertainly. She berated herself for showing uncertainty, watching the Prince as he moved up from his doze. Noctis struggled to hold back a yawn as his gaze moved from the empty bed to where Aella now stood.

"You're awake," he managed, sending her a small, reassuring smile upon noticing her hostility.

She replied with a stiff nod before motioning to her waist. "Thank you… I suppose."

"Sit do-"

"Why are you smiling like that?" she cut in, eyes narrowing at the sight of his curved lips. "Should I wish to, I can kill you."

His smile wavered as he nodded, acknowledging the possibility. "Perhaps… however, do remember that should _I_ wish to, I can kill you as well."

"I suppose the winner, then, would depend on who drew their blade first," she replied, allowing herself a small, amused smile. "But seeing as how I'm wounded, it would appear that I'm at a severe disadvantage."

Noctis chuckled and motioned to the empty seat beside him. "Then come, have a seat."

"…Don't take this the wrong way. I don't trust you Caelum but it looks as if I have no choice," Aella replied sharply, walking over to comply with his request.

"I wouldn't put it like that," he said, chuckling.

"Where are we?" she asked, changing the subject.

"This," Noctis replied, "is my suite. I thought you would've figured that out by now, after taking a look out the window."

Aella's lips formed an 'o' shape as the realization dawned on her. "So that's why I woke up to a silk canopy…"

"People would usually figure out that they're on a bed," he teased, easily ignoring her glare.

"Well, people usually don't expect their enemies to rescue them, either," she grumbled, folding her arms in distaste. "Do you think I'm some kind of damsel in distress?"

"No, nothing of the sort," he replied, ever the gentleman. "Just… I was interested when I saw that you had a fragment of the Crystal in your hand."

Aella scoffed, though her surprise was quite evident on her face. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Caelum, but I haven't warmed up to you enough to tell you my life story. Were you actually expecting me to do such a thing?"

Noctis shook his head. "No, of course not," he replied, albeit a bit disappointed. He _had _hoped…

"But you're still an idiot," she added, leaning back into the chair. "Taking an enemy in… though I'm in no position to complain, it wasn't the smartest thing for you to do."

"An enemy, yes, but also a member of the citizenry that you, if my memory serves me correctly, claimed I didn't protect."

Her grin evolved into a chuckle, which threatened to turn into a full-blown laugh, had her wound not reminded her that such a simple task would be quite taxing. "Damn it…"

Noctis held out a hand for her to take. "Perhaps you'd like to retire for the night?"

"Yeah," she murmured, reaching out to grasp his hand before sighing and letting hers drop. "Would love to move but…" she fell silent, falling asleep in her seat.

Noctis allowed himself yet another smile before he moved towards the door. His fingers curled around the doorknob, preparing to turn it to grant him exit, when the door slammed open, smashing into his face. He immediately recoiled, biting back a cry of pain as he gripped his throbbing nose. The glare he had prepared for whoever had dared hurt him died off when a man stormed in and examined his room with cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Noctis," the man called, turning his attention back to the prince.

"Yes?"

The newcomer motioned to Aella who had sat up at the door slamming open. "Why is there a girl in your room?"

Said girl forced herself to stand up and take a look at the man. However, as soon as her eyes met his, her muscles stiffened and her left hand flew behind her while the right steadied in front of her face, preparing for combat. "You…"

"She's my guest, Uncle," Noctis replied smoothly, releasing his nose upon seeing the hostility Aella showed in front of the older man. "I found her in the battlefield the evening."

"Really?" his uncle asked, though he didn't sound too interested in the validity of Noctis's statement.

"Yes," the prince answered, hoping Aella wouldn't put that sword to use any time soon. "She was wounded, so I decided to bring her in."

He kept the fact that she had a fragment of the Crystal imbedded into her skin to himself. After all, he didn't need the girl to overreact and ruin his suite.

Noctis's uncle gave Aella a brief look over and shook his head in disdain. Her white blouse was stained with blood – both new and old, as her wound had reopened – and her loose pants seemed much too old. Judging by where his eyes were, however, it appeared that he was more interested in the hand she held behind her back than her tattered appearance.

He turned his attention back to his nephew, apparently having finished examining her. "I trust that you will not soil the Caelum name by getting this wench pregnant, Noctis."

Noctis nodded stiffly, immediately noticing the rage that rolled off his guest in dangerous waves. "Of course, Uncle."

Said man gave a curt nod before turning around to leave, just in time to miss the blade that had swung to where his head had been. Noctis kicked the door, closing it, and caught the weapon, all in one motion.

"_Wench_?" Aella roared angrily, eyes glinting dangerously. "_Pregnant_?"

"Wait-"

She ignored his plea and marched over to him, yanking her blade out of his grasp when she deemed herself close enough. "How _dare_ he degrade me in such a fashion! Let me out of this room, Caelum! I'll teach that man what a _wench_ can do!"

"Aella," Noctis called wearily, "He's my _uncle_."

"Uncle or not, he needs a good beating! Is he a misogynist or-" she froze in the middle of her sentence when her eyes caught Noctis's hand. Blood leaked out of the deep gash and leaked onto the floor, beginning to make a small, dark puddle on the plush carpet. "Caelum! Your hand! What the hell were you thinking?"

Noctis released a shaky sigh as he gripped his wounded hand. "You seemed angry enough to kill. I thought it would be wise not to mention it."

"Caelum, you're _bleeding_," she pointed out, eyes narrowing as she ripped off her glove. The crystal embedded in her hand began to glow a light shade of green as a tendril snuck out of it and wrapped around his injury. Aella closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath, all the while concentrating on patching the cleaved flesh together. "Vigoratus."

Noctis watched, amazed, as the wound healed itself. He turned his attention back to the healer, whose eyes had reopened to peer into his own. His lips parted, but he remained silent.

"Mention that to anyone and I assure you, there won't ever _be_ a next time," she warned, retreating to the bed and falling asleep not too long afterwards. Apparently, despite her previous statement, she trusted him enough to fall asleep.

The dark haired prince, still with the incredulous look on his face, slowly moved his gaze back and forth, from his wound to the girl who had healed it. "She can utilize the Crystal…" he muttered to himself.

Without wasting another second, Noctis turned around and left the room, leaving Aella to herself. There was something he needed to discuss with his Uncle; particularly the spark of recognition he knew he hadn't imagined in the older man's eyes.


	4. Realization

**Ah. Um. Sorry for not updating. :x Just really busy and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII Versus just my OCs.  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**A man may fulfill the object of his existence by asking a question he cannot answer, and attempting a task he cannot achieve. - Oliver Wendell Holmes**

**

* * *

**"Hey Noct!" The said Prince turned around to see his blond friend running up to him. "How's the guest?" he asked with a smile as Noctis looked at his ripped glove. "How do I put it…" He paused, looking up at the castle in front of him. "Interesting."

Lacertus leaned on Rideo with his elbow on the boy's shoulder. "Interesting? Man, Noct, you have the weirdest way of describing people. Can't you be a little more descriptive?" Noctis shrugged, eyes focused on the castle ahead of him.

"Not at the moment. If you want, ask her yourself when she wakes up." Lacetus watched the Prince leave before glancing at his companion who was currently struggling under the weight. "What's up with Noct?" he asked as Rideo grunted, trying to shove him off. "You know he's like that," he groaned before trying again. "CAN YOU GET OFF?" he yelled loudly, shaking his limbs again as Lacertus quickly got off him.

Noctis walked quickly through the halls of the castle, climbing up the stairs to his father's room. He paused at the top before shaking his head, eyes closed. It wasn't his father's room anymore, was it? Opening his eyes again, he stopped in front of the door, glancing at the guard standing in front of the doorknob.

The guard glanced at the dark haired Prince briefly before looking at the Prince again with obvious surprise. "Lord Noctis! What brings you up here?" he asked after getting over the shock. Noctis sighed softly, shoving a hand inside his pants pocket, setting his eyes on the guard.

"I need to talk to my Uncle. Is there something so wrong with that?" he asked coldly as the guard laughed, apparently used to the tone.

"Lord Noctis, I knew you since you were a child. I was just surprised at the fact that you climbed up here. If I remember correctly," The guard recalled with a slight smile. "After your father died, you swore never to come up here again in your father's memory."

"That was childish of me," Noctis replied, blue eyes now softened at the memory of his father. "I realized it only a week later when I could get nothing done in my room." The guard chuckled lightly, nodding his head before realizing where he was standing and immediately straightened.

"Lord Malus! Your nephew would like to speak to you!" he called out, knocking on the door.

A grunt of approval was heard as the guard opened the door, allowing the Prince to enter inside.

He walked in as his uncle looked up, eyes watching the Prince. "Ah. Good timing Noctis, I needed to talk to you about-!"

"Do you know that girl?" he interrupted as Malus's eyebrow rose, eyes narrowed. "What about the wench Noctis?" Noctis stood his ground, looking at his uncle straight in the eyes. "You knew her, Uncle."

"I do not," he immediately retorted, eyes narrowed. "That wench, by the way, needs to leave as soon as possible. She can taint your image as well as try to KILL you Noctis."

Noctis stole a glance at the wound she had healed before looking back at his uncle. "I do not believe that she would kill me, or any of my friends."

Malus snorted with contempt. "Friends? Those vagabonds? Friends, Noctis?" Noctis gritted his teeth, bearing the stab at the three he traveled with, before turning the attention back to Aella. "That is besides the point Uncle. You know her. How?"

"What are you playing at, boy? I already said that I do not know the wench!" Malus's voice rose threateningly as Noctis's eyes narrowed.

"Uncle!" His voice rose only slightly as well but it was enough for Malus to realize that he had seen the look of recognition. Immediately straightening, he glared at his nephew. There was no way that this stupid boy would find out about the darker side of the kingdom. "Noctis, if you have nothing else to say but about the wench, then leave immediately!"

Noctis paused, wondering if he should say anything else but reined it in. There was no reason for him to start a fight in the middle of the castle and especially in a room like this.

He bowed politely and left the room, closing the door behind him. A sting of pain raced through his hand as he stared at the re-opened gash, now bleeding through his glove. His eyes narrowed, focusing on healing the wound before turning his attention to the guard who was hovering over him.

"Yes?" he asked as the guard sat back, staring at the Prince. "Did Lord Malus do this to you?" he almost hissed as Noctis shook his head. "No, nothing of the sort," he replied as the wound closed itself, leaving a small scar. "Eh…if you don't mind Lord Noctis, who is the…err…wench that Lord Malus was talking about?"

Noctis paused, hand already on the railing before glancing backwards to the guard. "Just a guest." Making his way down the railing, he walked down the pathway to his suite and entered inside. Aella was awake, currently staring out the window before rubbing her eyes and jumped lightly off the ledge.

"Ah, Caelum?" If she was surprised, then she did not show it. "Your friend…Rideo I think, was assaulting me with questions before I forcibly kicked him out." Noctis chuckled, motioning for her to sit down as she landed with a thump on the bed.

After a short silence, she stood up again, pulling on her black coat. "I can't stay in finery forever Caelum. We ARE in war after all," she said before he turned around in his chair to face her. "I was about to ask," he replied as she watched him curiously. "Ask what?"

"If you were willing to stay here."

She stared at him as if he was an idiot. How could someone like him accept her so easily? Especially one that was going to kill him, given the chance? Did he know about her? She paused, biting her lip in deep thought. Her master had instructed her to never tell about her as an experiment.

However, there was still a chance that he knew. He WAS the Prince of this kingdom, there had to be a chance.

When confirming that she would tell him out right that she would leave, something stopped her, on the edge of her mind. His damned smile when he was talking to her before.

She stared towards the window, rubbing her eyes to confirm that thought. His goddamned smile always stopped her, wondering why he was smiling at her. Something pressed upon her not to leave, not to tell him that she wanted to leave.

What was going on? Her emotions were getting in the way of the logical way, to leave the place that made her this way.

"_So I couldn't create one without emotion could I? Ah well, the female race is an emotional bunch, which is expected…" _

Turning around, she looked at him, a strange look in her eyes.

"…Why?"

Noctis nodded, having expected this question. "There is a reason, even if you do not believe it."

"I would like to know why Caelum, not a roundabout answer," she said, her voice slowly growing in strength.

He breathed deeply through his nose then breathed out, looking at Aella. "Trust me. It'll be in front of your face before you know it."

He walked towards the door before turning around and staring at her. "Don't leave this room until then. My uncle will kill you if given the chance." Aella twitched, hand slowly making its way to her blade, her expression growing violent.

He excused himself quickly at that look, closing the door only to hear a dull thunk. _She must have thrown her blade again. _He thought as he allowed a small smile.

Aella, however, was raging. "Stay here? STAY HERE?" she marched towards the door, yanking her blade out of the new spot that she had made.

Kicking open the door, she glanced towards the window where she could see him walking as she grinned viciously. "Bingo."

Sprinting down the stairs, she ducked into the shadows, lips curling into a smirk. "Don't expect me to stay behind like a good little girl Caelum," she hissed, masking her presence.


	5. Planning

**To those who still read this, here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a gaming company to you?**

**

* * *

Failing to plan is planning to fail. - Alan Lakein**

Noctis walked down the hallway, disappearing around a corner, his dark blue eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

"_Trust me. It'll be in front of your face before you know it."_

He wondered if Aella actually trusted him or not. Lightly tapping his forehead with his hand, he shook his head. Of course, not, who in his or her right mind would trust someone that would avoid answering a question?

His eyes narrowed at the thought, quickening his pace. He had to avoid answering the question because he did not trust _her _as well. Despite the fact that she had used the healing spell on his wound, he still didn't trust her enough to let her know about something he had been planning since his father's death. _Though_, he thought, _though I do plan to use her without giving her the whole story. _

He paused in his footsteps before staring back towards his room, his eyes narrowed. It had felt like some person had been following him only for the presence to disappear. He backtracked in his footsteps into the hallway, searching for the person for a full two minutes. After his suspicion had been satisfied somewhat, he quickly left the hallway. He had to hurry since Rideo was not the type to be the most patient.

Glancing around, he avoided nobles that were lazing around the castle halls and slipped outside to the courtyard where Lacertus and Rideo were waiting.

"You're not bringing her? I thought that was the whole point of rescuing her," Lacertus pointed out to the Prince who shook his head, still deep in thought. He frowned at the Prince, waving his hand in front of his face. "Well? Isn't that what you told us? That you're going to use her to the best of her abilities in the coup?"

Noctis seemed to snap out of it at that, staring at his friend with somewhat of a pained expression. "I have been planning this for too long," he said almost softly, staring up at the night sky. "I cannot let anyone hinder the outcome. I will judge when it is time to tell her."

"Alright then," Lacertus said slowly, deciding not to pursue to subject any further. Running his fingers through his black hair, he glanced at Rideo who was fingering his shotgun, pouting. "Uh…Rideo?"

The boy jumped before looking at the man who was staring at him as if he was crazy. "What?" he almost squeaked. "…What are you doing?" Lacertus asked slowly as Rideo tried to laugh, waving it off.

At that moment, Atrer walked in, his glasses balanced almost perfectly on his nose as Rideo's laughter died into a squeak. "He's still a little upset that Aella threw him out of the room." He coughed, a slight smirk on his lips, pushing his glasses up. "Literally."

Rideo scowled at this explanation, complaining that Atrer was too blunt sometimes and that Aella had _**NOT **_thrown him out of the room.

Noctis had to smile at his friend's antics before motioning for the three to follow him.

After a few narrow streets, they stopped at a bar, near the castle. Entering inside the back way, Noctis and the other three slipped into the basement of the bar, guided by the bartender. "Anything happen recently?" Noctis asked the young boy who shook his head. "Nothing much. Just a few stray nobles who didn't really tell anything."

Noctis nodded, mulling over this before the boy stopped, opening the door. "In here. They were waiting for you."

Stepping inside, the entire room quieted at the sight of the Prince, the men shifting a bit anxiously in their seats. Noctis took a deep breath and began to address the crowd. "Thank you for coming here today," he said as the men stayed silent besides one boisterous man.

"When are you going to take down that bastard you call an uncle Prince?" he yelled as the other men roared their approval. Noctis allowed a small smile, acknowledging the statement. "I'm glad you asked. We are to commence at the Festival of Light, prior to the fireworks."

"That's in a month," Atrer said, glancing outside time to time to check for guards. "We have the support of the guards around Malus's room as well as a rogue," Noctis shot him a glare as the man continued to talk blithely onwards. "Who the Prince is talking to convince to fight with us."

"As long as he's strong enough, I'm fine with new allies!" The same man yelled a grin on his lips. The men echoed his yell with another roar as Noctis nodded. "We shall be separated into four groups, each man to their own specialty. I will be leading the frontal assault while Lacertus will be going in from behind."

He started to announce the other groups before a loud "HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!" echoed through the room, startling the men into grabbing their weapons.

"Miss, where are you going? The bar's now closed for the night." The bartender darted down the stairwell backwards, his shoulder cannon slowly appearing from the folds of his apron. "I have a bone to pick with the Prince," The girl's voice said angrily as boots sounded out in the hallway.

"The Prince?! Why would he be here?" The bartender snapped back, albeit, his voice was shaking. "I KNOW he's here so move!"

Noctis's eyes widened, recognizing the voice. "It's the rogue," he called out to the men who slowly relaxed but not by that much. "It seems as if she went to find me, rather then I find her."

"Caelum! You bastard, get out here right now!" The Prince waved the outraged men calm as he stepped outside, sidestepping the bartender. "Alex, step back."

The bartender bit his lip but took a step back as the Prince stared at the rogue whose eyes were narrowed. He dragged her out of hearing distance up the stairs as she finally burst out in anger.

"You thought I would just sit in your room, waiting like any other girl, didn't you?" She paused in frustration, taking a step backwards. "On the other hand, you don't trust me enough. Fine, I get that much."

Aella scowled. "You know what Caelum, it's mutual. Even so, I'm going to help because I hate the idiots behind this war. Granted I hate this country for my own reasons, but I will still help _you_." Noctis spotted a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Perhaps hearing that has encouraged me enough to trust you a little more," Noctis said, taking a risk as Aella chuckled. "As I said you're an idiot, but I'm glad of it."

"Then come, meet the rebellion group." He paused before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I have something to ask you."

She paused as well, trying to mask her curiosity but failing to do so. "Well?" she finally asked after a long bout of silence. "Out with it Caelum, the men are getting anxious without their leader."

"At that time, why did you heal my wound but not yours?" She glanced to the side, eyes far away, gazing into the distance. "For someone like me, to make a mistake like that is unforgivable…" she paused, exhaling and hitting his hand off her shoulder. "I made the mistake so I fixed it to the best of my ability. That's all there is to it."

"Then why not yours?" he persisted, allowing his hand to drop to his side, as she allowed a dry chuckle but didn't answer. "Well?" She turned around fully, staring at the Prince.

"Healing…is not my forte. I was startled beyond my belief. Let's leave it at that shall we?" she said with a slight frown at the mention of the wound.

He allowed it to pass as she traveled down the stairwell. Noctis watched her as she did before staring towards the sky, even with the roof in the way.

Her words rang in his head as he exhaled. "If that's all there is to it, I'll stab my hand," he muttered un-prince like as he quickly ran down the stairs.

There was a brawl brewing and he guessed, no _KNEW_ that Aella was part of it.

Considering the fact that he just heard a loud yell and a bang confirmed his thoughts as he ran just a bit faster.

He could see Alex standing towards the back, his eyes wide with interest and a tiny group surrounding two arguing figures.

"What did you say you little bitch?"

"Your mother wouldn't like you saying those kinds of words. And to a lady no less!"

"A lady?! BAH! You look as old as my daughter!"

This was not going to be good.


End file.
